


Je t'aime

by gyuhyun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 05:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2536223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyuhyun/pseuds/gyuhyun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yifan has to write a letter to his best friend. In French. His best friend happens to be Park Chanyeol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Je t'aime

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for this [prompt](http://exopromptmeme.livejournal.com/2324.html?thread=608276#t608276)! Uhm yeah, I don't ship KrisYeol but this was one fun to write :>
> 
> This is a sorta [sequel](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2536895/chapters/5639882).

Yifan exhales loudly as he he takes his seat amongst the students who are all eager to end the semester. The person to his left calls his attention and he finds himself looking at his best friend’s toothy smile, his eye twitching a little bit.

“You excited for this semester to end?” Chanyeol asks him and Yifan laughs because he really is. It feels like such a long time since he last had a vacation.

“Yeah, I am. Just wish French wasn’t the last exam of the semester.” Yifran groans and Chanyeol groans in agreement.

“Did you study at all?” Another person asks from in front Yifan. Yifan smiles at Joonmyun and nods his head.

“Nope!” Chanyeol says proudly. Joonmyun and Yifan shake their head but chuckle at Chanyeol’s enthusiasm.

“Easy for you to say, you’re probably going to ace this test.” Baekhyun says from Yifan’s right and the rest laugh knowing that it’s true because Chanyeol is smart like that.

The bell rings and the teacher walks in, Yifan sits straight up in his chair and his friends look at the board where their teacher is already fixing the papers.

“You have two hours to finish the exam. When you’re done, exit the building immediately. Those who are left wandering in the hallways will receive a failing mark for this subject this semester.” A few students groan but most are taking out their pencil cases as the teacher passes the paper to the front row students.

Yifan breathes in and out as he tries to calm his nerves. He’s never really liked French or taking exams for that matter. He had studied really hard and he just hopes he can get a good enough grade that won’t harm his nice GPA.

When the paper lands on his table, Yifan glances at the clock in front, takes a deep breath and reads the test paper’s instructions.

The test is easy enough, he thinks as he glances at the questions. Almost as if his professors are trying their best to make sure none of them fails. He gets that feeling of uncertainty as if his answers are wrong because the question seems too easy but shrugs it off quickly because there’s nothing he can do if he thinks that he’s answers are right.

All he really wants to do is finish this test so he can go back to his dorm, pack his bags and start his summer with Chanyeol. They’d been planning on going to a trip this summer and he’s been itching to go since Chanyeol gave him the ok. He glances at his best friend who seems to be reviewing his answers and smiles because the sight of Chanyeol concentrating is adorable.

He turns his attention back to his paper. Only one more question to go. He sighs. Just one more. He reads the question aloud in a quiet whisper.

“Think about your best friend. How long have you known each other? Have you ever fought? What is the thing you like most about your best friend? Does that person bring out the best in you? Do you have anything you want to tell your best friend right now?

Write a letter to your best friend in French.”

‘Well shit,’ Yifan can’t help but curse.

Who in their right mind would write a guy a letter? A letter in French? From another guy? That’s just absurd. Yifan tries to fight the urge to stand up and talk to his professor and ask him if he’s serious about the question. He looks around and finds that all his classmates seem to be engrossed in their own world. Baekhyun is writing furiously and Yifan can only assume he’s writing his letter. Chanyeol is still reviewing his answers. From the front he can see Lu Han and Yixing drafting out their own letters, using correction tape or scratching out errors respectively.

It seems as though he was the only one who thought it was weird to write to his best friend. Maybe his friends have secret girl best friends. But that was unlikely.

Yifan considers making up a girl best friend, not like his professor will ever know but he knows he can’t. He can’t do this to Chanyeol who’s been by his side since they’ve been in diapers. If he makes up a girl best friend then Chanyeol will beat the crap out of him. He doesn’t want that. As well as the thought of losing his best friend is enough for him to throw away the idea entirely.

So he reads the prompt again. ‘Is there anything I want to tell Park Chanyeol?’

Chanyeol has been his best friend for as long as he can remember. He’s tall and handsome just like him. They’re a good match, a lot of their friends had said. Even their parents had commented on how well they looked and worked together. It was almost as if they’ve been made to complement each other.

Chanyeol would usually laugh it off, Yifan chose to scoff and pretend to gag at the corny remark. But then in those moments, there’d be a time when Chanyeol finished laughing and Yifan stopped gagging that he’d find himself staring into Chanyeol’s eyes and he’d think, ‘Yeah, we do complement each other.’

Chanyeol would just smile at him and he’d return the smile before things went back to normal.

Yifan would like to think that he and Chanyeol are so in sync that they barely fought. Sure friendships needs fights to make a bond stronger. But Yifan can’t help but think that he doesn’t need fights with Chanyeol because Chanyeol understands him so well and he understands Chanyeol just as well. Maybe they’ve had a few squabbles but nothing major has ever happened to their friendship and that’s one thing he’s proud about.

A sigh escapes his lips as he momentarily remembers that he’s taking an exam and there’s less than an hour for him to finish the letter. He reminds himself that he’s not supposed to be thinking or reminiscing. He just needs to write Chanyeol a letter. Easy peasy.

No, not really.

‘How do you even write a letter to someone when you don’t know what to tell them?’

‘What do I want to tell Chanyeol?’

All of a sudden all he sees is Chanyeol’s smile, all he hears is Chanyeol’s laughter and all he can think about is Chanyeol. He takes a glance to his left and Chanyeol is biting the tip of his pen. He tries his best not to chuckle. He really doesn’t have any idea what to write to his best friend.

Should he talk about their last summer outing where they had rubbed sunblock all over each other and made jokes about how gay they were? How much fun they had as they ran to the ocean, how nice it felt to have Chanyeol by his side as they lay on the blanket on the sand, his arm pressed close to Chanyeol’s.

Should he write to Chanyeol how grateful he is for never leaving his side when his parents decided to divorce? How nice it was of Chanyeol to stay and hold him as he cried silent tears for the rift in his family, how nice it was of Chanyeol to promise him to stay by his side forever.

Or maybe he should write about how much he cares for Chanyeol. Maybe he should tell Chanyeol how much he appreciates him. He knows he doesn’t say it enough or show it even but he really really does...

Yifan stops in his train of thought.

‘I really do what?’ He asks himself.

‘I really love Chanyeol.’

It feels as though the wind has knocked out all the air from his lungs. It’s not the kind of love one feels for a friend. He knows it. He takes one more glance at Chanyeol and his heart beat quickens.

He remembers all those days they spent together, those nights they spent just talking and laughing and how his heart would hammer in his ribs and how his breath would sometimes hitch at the sight of Chanyeol smiling and laughing. His best friend.

‘How cliche.’

“15 minutes.” The professor announces and Yifan looks at his paper where the only thing left unanswered is the prompt. He looks around and finds most of the students hurrying to finish their letter.

He should probably start his. But how to begin? What to say? What should he write?

‘French is the universal language of love. Think Yifan, think!’ He commands. He clicks his ballpen and begins to write.

“Monsieur Chanyeol,” He takes a deep breath, “Je t’aime.”

Yifan smiles proudly at his paper and he looks to his left where Chanyeol is looking at him, his eyes wide and Yifan looks at his paper, looks back at Chanyeol’s surprised wide eyes.

‘Shit, I think I said that out loud.’  



End file.
